Do Not Stand at my Grave and Weep
by PikaGirl13
Summary: Prequel Story to Beyond Loyalty. Thorin Watches as Bilbo sheds tears filled with sadness so great that it effects him so deeply on a personal emotional level that he about breaks when Bilbo tells him something that he's been needing to for the longest time. A simple Thorin/Bilbo story that will just tug at the heartstrings. R


Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep

Thorin watched Bilbo as he slowly shed tears that rolled down his small Hobbit cheeks, it was such an emotional act that he didn't know how to respond. He felt light and weightless as he gazed at the scene that played out before him.

"I'm dead… fallen in battle for my homeland…." Thorin whispered to himself, he dreaded the fact but he knew it was true. In front of him laid the empty shell of his body. Covered in bruises and cuts that were so deep that it pained him to look at himself.

Bilbo sniffled, "At least he died a true king under the Mountain….. I will miss him dearly…. I just wished I had enough time to tell him that I have wanted to say for a long time."

Gandalf came up behind him, placing a hand on the young Hobbit's shoulder. "You can still say what you need to dear Bilbo. We will give you a moment to mourn the King under the Mountain; I will tend to the other two that lay near him…." He gestured to the limp dead bodies of Fili and Kili, Thorin's nephews who had died protecting him.

"Thank you Gandalf, that means a lot to me….. And probably to Thorin as well, if he was still here to listen to my final words." Bilbo replied as he knelt down to Thorin's limp shell.

Thorin was in awe at the sudden kindness that had taken control of the Old wizard's voice, it wasn't like the scolding elder he had listen to in the past during his adventure before he died. It was truly a marvel to behold when one is dead.

As Gandalf left, Thorin called out to him even though he couldn't probably hear him "Gandalf, you have my thanks for leading me and my men to the Lonely mountains. I pray for your safe keeping against the times ahead and for you to watch over my remaining Dwarf family that had bonded so well with me that I now call them one of my own."

That's when he finally heard the snuffling breakthrough of tears, as he turned swiftly to see Bilbo covering his hands in his face and weeping hard, yet also soundless.

"You were always telling me that I didn't belong… that I wasn't supposed to be on this quest in the first place…. At the time I believed you and doubted myself. But after I saved your life from that evil Orc you started to see me in a whole new light and embraced me… giving me a warmth that I haven't felt since the days of my mother's early life with me as a young Hobbit…. After that day we had our arguments but I still looked at you as my leader and friend and something more… You were my Elder Brother. Though we may be of two different races, me a hobbit and you a Dwarf. I still felt that you were the Brother that I never had in my life… I wanted to thank you for that, Thorin Oakenshield. May you rest in peace….." Bilbo said through a cracking voice and a quivering hand as he gently placed his hand on Thorin's Cold Shell Cheek.

Thorin was touched and he felt his soul pouring cold tears onto his own cheeks, he didn't realized that Bilbo had felt that way about him in a million years. But he had heard it now and was devastated to come to the cruel realization that he couldn't do a thing about replying to Bilbo's kind and gentle words.

Finally, Thorin wiped his cheeks and walked up and knelt beside Bilbo, placing a ghostly hand onto his shoulder and turning his head to see the Young Hobbit crying again in harsh tears that couldn't be muffled anymore.

"Do not Stand at my Grave and weep brave Hobbit, you didn't know that this fate would come to me as soon as it did. I am upset that I wasn't able to tell you everything as I laid on my death bed talking to you but I pray that somehow this message gets to you: Wherever you may go, just know that I will always be by your side. In spirit…" The king whispered as he bestowed the highest form of respect that he could give. He leaned forward and kissed Bilbo's forehead. Marking him as his family, his younger brother.

He saw Bilbo's eyes grew wide with a sudden sense that something had touched him and he looked directly into Thorin, but the King knew that he could not be seen by the eyes of the living anymore.

That's when it happened, Thorin saw that his whole body began to fade into nothing and saw a beckoning white light that claimed him from above. Somehow he wasn't scared, in fact he was happy and relieved to see the white light. Making one final glance at Bilbo, he whispered to him: "Remember Bilbo, Do not stand at My Grave and Weep. Remember and know that I will always watch over you."

And with that, the King under the Mountain left Middle Earth without any regrets.


End file.
